Free to be me
by FYInichole
Summary: Severl years after Deathly Hallows, it is FINALLY little Lily Potters turn to go vists Hogwarts. She finds someone who is related to Tom Riddle, and THINKS his reason in life is to become bigger than Voldy. Follow along as a malfoy and potter change that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Getting to understand the story.**_

_**FYInichole. A. N. / Ok, so this is a new story of mine, and it's kinda hard to explain and keep up with. **_

_**The main charters are, Lily Potter. But in the first few chapters she will be 11. In my story she has more of a dark brown with some red in her hair, her style is more of a small town girl kind of look. Like her mother Ginny, she finds it hard not flirt with the boys. Her fave color is Yellow,**_

_**She loves to smile and laugh, and she is very proud to be in Gryffindor.**_

_**Then we have miss little, Cassiopeia Malfoy, or so known as Cassie. She is 11 too, and she is a **__**Slytherin. You may wonder how can lily be friends with her?! In the first couple of chapters which shows their first few years at Hogwarts, you will see how she gets the bad "Knocked" right out of her. She may be Spoiled and rotten but that's kinda why she is a Malfoy. To me, her theme song would be," When I grow up". Her fave color of course is pink! Instead of being like her older brother,**_ _**Scorpius Malfoy, Enjoying Quidditch, she enjoys Dancing. [Her and lily.] She has blond hair [Of course] and just has a cute Petite look.**_

_**Of course you can't forget to have a great guy buddie! That's where Oliver Oaken comes in. [Yes I got that name from Hannah Montana… or what ever! But I love it! It's my fave guy name ever!] He is some how in a VERY long Family tree, connected with Tom Riddle JR. He is shy, at first, but once he finds someone to open up to, he is the best. He is put in Gryffindor[ some how…] and does not find out about magic till he gets a little message in the mail. He is Muggle born. The funny part about him is that he looks just like how the guy who plays Oliver in the show looks like, [with that kinda longish shaggy hair.] **_

_**Ok, so here is a little first piece of some of it. I hope you guys love it! I'm sooo happy about FINALY posting this story! I'm posting it on the next chapter! PLZ READ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ok so this is chapter 1. And in this chapter you will see how lily says she KNOWS she is different from the rest of her family. My sound track for this chapter is, Ordinary Day, Same Mistake, Free to be me, Just the Girl, Use somebody, and When I Grow up.**_

_Ps. I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE CHARTERS THAT J.K. ROWLLING MADE! _

_**Chapter 1. Very different from the rest**_

_**Lily's point of View**_

_Waking up today felt like the easiest thing to do._

_Getting over the fact that you will be leaving you're beloved Mummy, and Daddy…. Was MUCH harder. _

_iPod in hand ,listing to Ordinary Day, in my head. Wearing my, Dora the Explorer PJ's still while going to King's Cross… 'Wow, that's sooo normal!' I thought with a hint of sarcasm. _

_To be honest I always thought that school was school, not worrying about how you dress, or who you talk to, and ECT. My older brother James told me that I would probably get many stares from people. But you learn to live with it. _

_As we stand saying our goodbyes and looking for our cousins, I couldn't help but notice a boy near my age with no friends. Just his parents. And they did NOT seem happy about something! I couldn't tell right off the bat, but he just looked Muggle born. Like the Off look he had on his face. He looked lost, even when he had his parents to tell him where to go.[Even though I doubt they knew too.] _

_A few minutes pass and my stupid brother James decides that he would rather sit with girls who drool all over him, than sit with me on my first stickin day! Luckily that's the best part about having a second older brother. Albus isn't really in-to girls yet. THANK GOD! _

_Now sitting by myself, [since albus would rather sit with his buddies than me,] I notice that lost looking boy, looking for a set. Of course, as nice as I am, I ask him to sit with me. _

_Nervous at first but I tried,"Hey, umm… would you like to s… sit with me?" Now I felt stupid for sounding like a 4 year old. Great!_

_The boy turns around on his heels, as if he was pocked in the back. He still looks confused at first but then he noticed me and a small smile turns up on his face._

_This was really the only time I got a __**GOOD **__look at him, and he was, dare I say it… FINE!_

_His eyes were a deep blue, like you could see straight through him. His smile made you want to smile. His hair was a dark brown but had a hint of blonde at the front near his bangs. It really was a shame that he wouldn't care like most boys for his hair, since it was messy and everywhere. He had some nice looking muscles but not too Buffy. But still, he looked really cute! _

"_oh, h..hi, umm… its my first year, and I have NO IDEA where I put my stuff at…?" oh, he wanted help where to put his trunk at. Well, he could still sit in here with me._

"_Ok, yeah sure!" struggling to get up and help him, when my clumsy self trips on him!_

"_Oh! So sorry! *giggle*" My face starts to heat up, while I'm on the floor looking up at him. _

"_Ahh, its no big deal, here..." he reached out his hand to help me up._

_After sitting across from each other for a while with nothing but silence, I decide to break that. _

"_So what's you're name?" I ask hoping I'm not blushing still _

"_Oliver Oaken, ummm, I'm not really used to all of this magic stuff" he said in a quite voice near the end._

"_Oh, well it's alright! I mean, there is __**tones**__ of other Muggle Borns-"I was saying till I got cut off_

"_Muggle borns?!" _

"_Oh yeah, that's kinda what you are, you know… none magic folks." _

"_Ok… and you are..?"_

"_Well, my name is Lily Potter, and I am a Pureblood… I guess, I don't really know since my dad was half and my mom was Pureblood." I said with a 'matter of fact'. _

_As soon as I got done, the Trolley lady knocks on our door," Anything from the Trolley?" _

_Oliver jumps up with his hands filled with his money [none muggle money]." OH, YES PLEASE! Can I have some… what is all of this?!" shock was plastered on his face, which looked funny on him. _

"_This is something called Wizard candy, and since you look like a muggle I doubt you know what any of this is… oh, and two chocolate toads please?" A Sharp high and very snobby voice piped from behind the trolley lady. _

'_Ewww! A Malfoy. I should have known' I thought as the little blonde girl who looked my age snatched her candy from the trolley lady, and flipped her PERFECTLY STRAIGHT hair and skipped off with her Giggly friends._

_As we finally got our candy and sat down, "Whoaaa! Who was __**THAT**__?!" asked Oliver while eating his chocolate toads. Blushing slightly. _

"_I don't know but she is a Malfoy for a fact!" I said as I threw my trash away. I've never liked them._

"_Oh, so I take it you don't like her family…?"_

"_Yeah, pretty much Oliver." _

_We talked about what kind of music we both liked, and where we came from. I learned that his parents were fighting about letting him go to Hogwarts. And that they have been in a fight for a while now. After that I just listened to my iPod some more…_

_**Oliver's point of view**_

'_Dude she was sooo cute!' I thought after I picked out my… strange candy._

_As I can remember from looking at her, she had piercing Grayish Green eyes, straight Whitish blonde hair, and a smirk on her face. By the way she dressed; she did look really rich…_

"_Oliver…?" someone waved their hand in my face._

"_Oh! Sorry about that! Ummm… what did you say?"_

" _oh, nothing… just pretty much, which house do you think you will be in?!" she yelled at me. Looking annoyed, hehe. _

_**Hours later during the sorting**_

_We walked in this huge castle looking place, in the note they said I would be able to find all of classes easy. Chh, I doubt that! Look at this place!_

_Some old looking lady spoke to us about sitting on a stool, and letting a talking hat, called the Sorting Hat, tell us where we belong._

_Ok, A TALKING HAT?! Really…?!_

_As on the spot, my name is called first, "Oaken Oliver!" _

_I stumbled up to the stool. A few snickers here and there._

_I just closed my eyes tightly, having no idea about what the differences between the houses are anyways!_

"_I see you want to be different, you want to prove you're self." The hat whispered in my ear. "Hugm, I COULD put you in Slytherin, but why would I when you truly belong in…GRYFFINDOR!!!" I really had no clue what was so special about this house, but what ever it was for, I was ecstatic about being apart of it! _

_**Next was, well, I didn't know her name, but I hope she's with me**__**! "**__**Malfoy**____**Cassiopeia!" There was whistles and hoots throughout the Great Hall. She smiled real big, almost as a huge smirk and skipped to the stool. **_ _**She flipped her hair behind her shoulder before sitting."Now, now, now, we have another Malfoy here! Sadly at the same time…Now dear, are you sure you don't want to stand out? You know…?" The hat barely whispered to her, but she still shook her head. **_ "_**ALRIGHT! I TRY TO PUT SINCE IN YOU'RE HEAD, BUT…SLYTHRIN!!" and the whole freakin Great Hall went Nuts! **_ _**I was a little disappointed, but I would get over it.**_ _**Next was some chick named Hailey Longbottem, She was pretty, had Dark hair, and dyed one little strand of hair a dark purple. As she was being sorted [Which didn't take too long] I looked around for the first time. This place was HUGE! Very nice looking. I looked around my table, and saw what looked like two brothers waiting for someone up front. I turned my head to where they were looking, and found Lily. 'So this is her Family?' I thought with a grin.**_ _**I was acutely scared that they might beat me up for hanging around their sister one day…**_ "_**GRYFFINDOR!!!" this time, people stood up and started screaming! I could see the horrid look on her face as she walked past me to her brothers. **_ _Weeks Later, _ _Cassis' Point of View_ _**It's just a normal Friday at Hogwarts, and I have to say, I'm lovin the fact that EVERYONE knows who I am! **_

Yes, I may be you're little rich, blonde, spoiled, rotten Malfoy, but I do have other thoughts than just being a bully to those who are below me. If it wasn't for the fact that I have EVERYONE watching everything that I do, I would be acting like a normal Pre Teen!

_**And with this pressure on me, I even have my own little gang. And some how they decided to follow ME!**_ _**Just for them to shut up, I've made rules. Like today, Friday; Wear Pink only[ with you're House colors of course]. Than Curl you're hair. **_ _**The only problem is I sadly only have 2 other girls who are worthier enough. That would be, Nicolette Nott [also daughter of pansy] known as Nikkei, and **__**Gabriella**__** Goyle, or none as Gabi. **_ _**All of us have very pretty names, and we are the prettiest girls for our age in our house. We get complaints all the time, but they don't mean much any more, we know were' lucky. **_ _**So one day during D.A.T.D.A., we were learning on how to duel. Me and my girls get matched up with, some boy named Olivine..? And then some little wimpy girl named Lola…? What ever, I don't even really know them, but one of them keeps giving me this weird look. And the other is that poor dirty Mugblood from the train... ewwy!**_ "_**Hey, Nikkei have a look at this hot shot! She cant even duel, and she says she is a PUREBLOOD! Yeah right! Haha" I had to admit it, I was right! Or so I thought…**_ _**At first I was doing fine, in till I turn my back to laugh with my friends for one little second, and then the next thing all I see is black…**_ _**AN/**__Tell me what you think!!! I'm sooo happy that I posted this story! Tell me if yall think I need a beta writer though… I think I do! The next chapter is soooo much better! And way funnier! Lots of people releasing who they have crushes for, and some get changed…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN/ This is chapter 2! This one is the most dramast! =) Cassie "changes", Oliver finds out why so many teachers keep calling him Tom, and Lily gets a new nick name. The soundtrack for this chapter is, Please don't leave me, Bruises, Be ok, Time after time, I wanna, and Greatest Time Of Year. **_

_**I own nothing from harry potter or anything that J.K. Rowlling has made!**_

_**Chapter 2! The Blackness **_

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

'_Oh God! What did I do?!'I screamed in my head as I watched Cassie just lay there for a split second. _

_It wasn't long before her friends finally noticed why we were both quite. They didn't see me knock her out, but they knew._

"_Haha, These little kids SUC-"Nikkei stopped as she saw Cassie fall. She Gasped real loudly and took off running to her._

"_Move! Oh my God! What the Hell happened to her?!" she yelled at me._

"_I…I d…don't know." I said shackling, rubbing my eyes. _

_A few minuets later someone got the Professor to get her._

"_Are you alright dear?" Asked Professor Bucket[I just made her up…hehe] as Cassie slowly got up. Gripping on the Professor's robe for balance. _

"_Yeah, I think I am…What happened? Me and Lily were just dueling then out of no where… all I see is black, and now this!" She was so shocked, and she didn't look, "Right…?" Something was different with her. _

"_Well, I think I'm ok now Professor, no harm done." She skipped over to me and HUGED ME!_

"_Thanks for caring and getting the teacher." She said with a huge smile. It wasn't a fake smile, or even a huge smirk. It was a simple smile. _

_I thought she was joking, and was just goanna kill me later! I flinched and closed my eyes tightly. "ohhhhh noooo! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, Don't hurt me, Don't hurt me!" I screamed as she still hugged me!_

"_Hurt you…? I'm not going to hurt you! That's stupid, why would I hurt you when, you didn't know it was goanna do actual harm to me?" she asked looking straight in my eyes, with a trustful look. _

"_Umm, ok then… "I said as her friends walked over._

"_H…here Cassie." Nikkei said handing Cassie her wand back. "Say something bad, and let's get away from these losers." Looking at me with a look like I was something on her shoe. _

"_Say something bad? Why?! That sounds stupid, when she didn't do anything wrong!"_

"_Ummm… what Cassie means is, I don't… really know what she mea-"_

"_WHAT I MEAN IS, look, I'm sorry if I was mean to you guys, but I'm tired of it! I'm not goanna be some… Bitch just because I feel that I'm better than some, when I know I'm not!" She yelled, and then turned sharply at Gabi and Nikkei, "And you two, stop following me like two lost puppies! It's so annoying!" And with that, she stormed off._

_Oliver slowly walked to you and whispered, "Dude! You like… knocked the bad right out of her!"_

"_I know! I didn't mean to though, but it's for her best." _

_**Later that day during supper**_

_As we were walking to our table, Oliver ran up to me and pulled me back._

"_Hey, everyone is saying how YOU did that on PURPOSE! Did you? I mean, if you did, that's great in all, but I'm pretty sure her parents are going to KILL YO-"I stormed off to the table, I could care less now what everyone thinks, they just all love her, why? When she is always so mean to everyone!_

_I was all caught up in my thoughts when somebody said," ohhhhh Lily Pad!!" It was Oliver, of course. He grabbed both of my shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes._

" _listen, you know what you gotta do when live seems hard?" he said giving me a hard look._

"_Nooo, not really…"_

"_YOU GET OVER IT SILLY LILY BILLY!" he yelled in my face with a huge grin._

"_ummm, ok then…" I walked over to our table, sat down and noticed how pretty much everyone just looked away as I sat down._

"_Every one is kind of scared of you now, but I still love ya lily Billy!" Oliver said as he plopped down. _

_Just after saying that, Cassie skipped over to us with her newly pig teals bouncing in the air._

"_Hiya new buddie!!"She squealed as she hugged me for the 5__th__ time that day!_

"_Cassie, I don't know if you are really hurt or not but-"_

"_Oh no! Don't think twice about it sweety! I told my father since my birthday is coming up, to let him know that you are going to be with me at my party. It's kinda a friend's thing only, but since in the past we have barely talked, and I judged you guys sooo much, I want to make it up!" she said with the biggest smile ever._

"_Oh no, you didn't have-"_

"_Oh, yes she does Lily Billy! After all, she did already tell her father, and we don't want to make him mad now do we?" Oliver butted in with a FAKE puppy dog face._

"_GREAT!! WAIT! *GASP* YOU'RE NICK NAME IS LILY BILLY?! I LOVE THAT!" I shot Oliver a glare from behind Cassie._

_**Later at Cassie's Party**_

_I didn't really know what to wear, since my family has never been the type to go shopping much._

_So I just picked out a nice little sun dress [Which is white, just white…], with some white flats, and I had my hair curled, and my slanted bangs straight. _

_I also didn't really know what to get her, so I had my mum Owl me something to give her. Looking at the present, I knew she would love it. It was spell books about different ways to style you're hair._

_Knocking on the door, which is where she told us all to meet her at, waiting. Cassie opened the door slowly before she saw Lily, and grabbed her in. _

"_Ok, sooo… nobody is really here yet, but I just wanted to talk to you first about a couple of things, ok." _

_I just nodded, not really sure what to say._

"_Ummm, well…I know we haven't been the greatest of friends, but it's just a long hard, confusing story about why I was the way I was before you… blasted me with that junk." She spoke this all as a mouth full. _

"_See, my family, like my fathers side, they believe in only befriending with you're pupils that are in your own house. And also, to tell you the truth, my father was MAD when I told him about me wanting to invite you. But no one gets why I had to act like that, it's just because… you have… so many people looking at you, watching you, and they know about how Malloy's act! So that just makes me a spoiled, snob, rich little girl!" Cassie was close to tears, and I had no idea about any of this._

"_Look, Cassie, I'm pretty sure I know what you mean… every one thinks that you have to be like everyone else in you're family. But I know for a fact that you can be different. If you want to show it, well Hun, you're going to have to talk to every body, help any body you see, just be there for other people for random reasons, and ECT."_

_Before I could finish, she was all over me in tears!_

_**Hours later!**_

_Ok sooo, I had to admit it, the girl could throw a great party! And during the whole thing she was trying to get every other chick in there, who normally hates me, to get along with everyone. _

_But by the end of night before we had to go back to our dorms, she had my cheeks hurting from laughing soo hard!_

"_Well, this is pretty much what she sounds like, 'Whhhaaatttt??'" Cassie said as she was mocking a girl named Morgan Jones. _

_We all laughed our heads off! Walking together with our arms tangled together," That's Horrible Cassie! Haha!" _

"_Ok, so in the Moring, if nobody cares, can I sit with you?" She asked as we reached the fat lady. _

"_Oh yeah, Sure! I don't __**think **__that __**anybody **__would mind…" Blushing a little at the end._

"_Wait… what do you mean anybody? Does someone like me Lily Pad?" She glared in my eyes. _

"_NOPE! GOODNIGHT CASSIE!" I yelled the password, and all but Sprinted through the door._

_I could not tell her that Oliver has a huge crush on since… like the first time he has seen her! _

_That night I stayed up, thinking about why most boys didn't look at me like the way they looked at her…_

_**Day before Christmas break!**_

_Oliver and me sitting, taking notes, sleeping, and passing notes in classes is fun in all, but when teachers started calling him… Tom…?_

_Yeah, it got worse! I had NO IDEA if maybe it was just some who looks like him befor our class or what but it scared us._

_**Flash back**_

"Ok class, today we will be learning about how to say spells properly, and how to not get back fired!"

Oliver raised his hand as soon as we had to open our books!

"yes Tom- I MEAN… Oliver?!" everyone looked around, there was no Tom in our school this year, or the last couple of years. So who in the world was tom?!

As if reading my mind," Who in the HELL is this Tom guy?! I've been called by him almost ALL FREAKIN YEAR!" the class went in silence…

"Mr. Oaken, may I have a word with you after class?"

"Umm, yes 'Mam."

**End of flash back**

"_Mr. Oaken, is it true you have no idea how you came here, or why?"_

"_Umm, well, yes. But all I know is you are picked from birth." _

"_Yes, and here, I have a booked picked out for you, that maybe it can help you understand better sweet heart." She said as she gave him a HUGE book._

_On the side of it, it read,__ 'History of Tom Riddle JR.' _

"_ok, well thanks. I will… get my read on later then." And with that he was off to the library. And ever since then, I haven't really seen him since then all day. But I've heard that he gets out of classes for free today, just to read that thing! _

"_Lucky." I whispered as I strode off to my dorm to pack. _

_**Leaving for the holidays!**_

"_**Do YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I'M RELATED TOO?!!" **_

"_Oliver! Do you mind!? I would like to hear out of this ear… wait hold on, is that a phone ringing, no wait… it's my ears ringing!" I spat in his face after he made me jump nearly 10 feet in the air. _

_He sat down after taking 2 moments to relax. "Ok, so you know the old, long dead, Dark Lord guy? Well… his name was Tom Riddle, and My Great, Great Grandfather was named that too! Some how I'm kinda in his family tree! __**Oh My God**__!!" He jumped up again, and ruffled his hair around, which looked soo cute when he did…_

"_Wait… so you're far real?" I whispered this time, getting up on the train with him now._

"_Yeah, look, I Owled my Parents and they said I could stay with them on Christmas, but hang out with some friends on, New Years." He said as we walked around looking for seats._

"_Ok, so now the plan is to get home, get rest, calm down, and not get in any more drama for the rest of this year!" "DEAL!" Oliver yelled, "DEALEO!!" A voice piped through our door, Of course Cassie would want to sit with us… I only hoped and prayed that now with all of these changes, we would all three survive the rest of the 7 years left at Hogwarts._

_**AN/ Ok so this is the last chapter for year one! Finally done! Took me TWO days to write! I will be a bit slower, now with being with family all summer! **_

_**So bare with me yall! It is just now getting good!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN/ Sorry it has been too long! I've been stuck with family all summer, but now I can write as much as I won't to! Yay! This chapter will be a bit different. Yet I willonly have it in oliver's P.O.V. The sound track to this chapter is mostly, Mad by Ne-Yo, Ballroom Blitz by Sweet, and Somebody's Baby by Jackson Brownie, and Use somebody by Kings Of Leon. Ok so just enjoy folks! **__**I don't own anything from harry potter!!!!!!**_

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

'Second year, here I come.' I thought as I sat in the car on the to Kings Cross.

Everyone sent me mail cards of what their summer was like, where they went, who they saw, and what they got me.

Me? What have I done this summer? Well, I've been looking up about my past life before my Parents adopted me. Yes, and I have known this for a while now. I guess that's why I don't look anything like either of my parents.

It never really bothers me now to think that they lied to me for all these years, but now that I fond out who Tom Riddle is, I'm acutely pretty glad.

I have fond out that SOME HOW I am in his Family Tree. After all the research I have done on this guy, I cant find ONE thing about any of his family, besides his mother and father. Odd…

Now, about my Real parents.

Some time when I was around one they were murdered, so I ended up at some of their close friends house. But sooner or later they gave me to a real, loving, and caring couple who wanted to start a family.

Luckily, now I'm stuck with the oaken family. And ever since then they have loved me like their own son-

"Hey Oliver, Were here now bud." My Dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Ok, so sweetie, are you sure that you have everything?" My mother asked as she reached to my side, and dragged me close to her side as we walked.

"Yeah, I'm sure mum. Don't worry so much ok. Look, I'll write to you guys THREE TIMES A WEEK!" I yelled the last part. We have been over this a million times in the car. "Ha-ha, ok son we were just joking in the car, Jeez!" He yelled before him and I took off running into the stone wall.

_**Later, just **_**getting**_** on the train. **_

"**Oliverrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" **Someone screamed from behind me.

I did a sharp turn, and saw Lily walking over to me with both of her brothers.

Like normal, lily had her hair up in a side ways pony tail. With her hair glowing a Dark Reddish Brown look , and wearing her favorite pair of PJ's.

"Hey Oliver, did you ever meet my older brothers?" She asked me with a grin on her face.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure I haven't-"

"Oh, well anyways, this is Jamesie" She pointed to a tall dark Burnett with hassle eyes. "Oh, uhh, my real name is James. And it's nice to FINALLY meet you Oliver." He reached to shack my hand, witch I did. I was happy that I finally got to meet them too. Lily was the closest friend I had at Hogwarts, so it is great to learn more and more about her each day.

"Hey I'm Albus." The shorter one said on lily's right side, he had more of a Pitch black color hair tone, and BRIGHT green eyes. I must have been staring for a real long time, because they stopped talking and just stared back."Hey lily, we are going to go sit somewhere ok?"

"Alright." She said, in a worried tone. Than turned around and gave me frown.

"umm, hey buddy, are you ok?" Lily asked.

"oh yeah, you know just freaking out a little because the whole finding out who you're real family is, than finding out that you are a look-a-like to some Very powerful dark wizard. Oh yeah, you know… just a normal year for me like always." I said with sarcasm.

We walked till we fond a compartment empty. We both sat across from each other and just looked into each others eyes for a while.

"You know that every family has its secrets some where olive." She said giving me a worried look again.

"Yeah, its just I would have never known that other people, more like our teachers, expect me to act just like him…" I said with a Sirius look on my face.

After that, the compartment went very quiet. Till…

**Bam! **Our door slammed open, and popes out little miss Cassie Malfoy. She was, as, normaly, So pretty! Her hair straightened behind her shoulders. She had big round earrings in. and a nice hot pink sun dress.

"**OMFG!!!" ** She screamed as she ran in our compartment, holding bags and carrying her school bag filled with books and clothes.

"Ok, so I got back from Pairs two days ago. And for some odd reason… lily potter was not HOME, so I couldn't give her a gift that day. And I just had no idea where Oliver still lives, so here is every ones!" She gasped all in one speed.

She handed me my gift. Witch was wrapped in all sparkly blue rapping paper….

AN/ I know, I didn't finish it, but hey that's me yall! I will be writing some more later. After I sleep. =) love you all! REVIEW PLZZZZZ!!!


End file.
